A conventional staple has been used in a state in which a cartridge is mounted on a stapler body in a detachable manner, the cartridge is removed from the stapler body, the cartridge accommodates a refill for staples, and the cartridge accommodating the refill for staples is mounted on the stapler body.
In the conventional stapler, the cartridge has been required to be installed in the stapler body without wobbling in a stable manner by fixing the cartridge in the stapler body through press fitting, using the elasticity of a plastic material in the stapler body, the elasticity of a spring, or the like. However, there has been a problem that the cartridge is unstably mounted on the staple body in some cases because poor setting of the cartridge caused by components with an accuracy of near a tolerance limit for press fitting, poor holding of the cartridge caused by a shortage of the spring elasticity, and the like are generated. Though it is considered as a method for solving the above problem that the cartridge is fixed by a wedged, a complex configuration such as a link is required in a process for pulling out the wedge to make the manufacturing cost higher, and to cause worsened manufacturing efficiency by an added process for drawing the wedge.
A traditional stapler has been used in a state in which a cartridge is removed from a stapler body in order to exchange a refill for staples, and the cartridge accommodates a new refill for staples and is mounted on the stapler body. However, it is considered that the cartridge is dropped by mistake and is broken when the refill for staples is exchanged. Moreover, there has been an inconvenience that the above exchanging is required to be performed with both hands, that is, can not be realized with a single hand. Furthermore, there has been a problem that confusion is created for the jam processing section because the cartridge is provided with a face plate for jam processing at hand, and, when a refill for staple is exchanged, a jam processing section is removed for the exchanging.
Moreover, a conventional stapler has a configuration in which, when the refill for staples is imperfectly accommodated in the cartridge, a needle-less sensor works to warn setting failure. However, there has been a problem that the above configuration gives only the above-described warning, and can not prevent the setting failure beforehand.
The present invention has been made, considering the above problems, and its first object is to provide a stapler in which a cartridge is mounted on a stapler body in a stable manner without wobbling, fixing of the cartridge can be released in synchronization with opening operation of a door member, a complex configuration is not required, cheap manufacturing is realized, a refill for staples can be exchanged by pulling out the cartridge from the stapler body, dropping of the cartridge is prevented, and the exchanging operation can be performed with a single hand. Moreover, its second object is to provide a stapler in which a cartridge which is mounted on a stapler body in such a way that the cartridge can be pulled out from the staple body can be removed from the stapler body, and the cartridge itself can be exchanged. Furthermore, its third object is to provide a stapler in which are fill for staples is automatically accommodated in the cartridge when a cartridge is pushed into and mounted on a stapler body, and the refill for staples can be prevented from poor setting.